A Supernatural Story: The Fallen One
by atypicaldayoffanfiction
Summary: Holly was just a 24 year old girl. She had no family to return to and no memories of her past. She had no one to count on and no one to look up to. However, that all changed when she met the Winchesters. With their help, she would find out what she was truly capable of. (Story is set around Season 6 of the show)
1. The Winchesters

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfic and I'm super excited/ nervous about it. I've been changing this chapter non-stop ever since I posted it because I have perfectionist problems and feel that I'm finding errors that don't really need to be fixed, but change it anyways. Please give me your views, thoughts, opinions, etc. so I know I'm at least having a few people wanting more. I almost have Chapter 2 done, but would like to see how people like the story from the beginning. Okay sorry for taking up space! Enjoy!_

* * *

I was once just a girl- going to school, working a part-time job at the diner, living in a crappy apartment. The only odd thing about me was that I had no recollections of my parents or family, almost like my mind had been wiped clean of all memories. I couldn't even recall my own childhood.

My timeline begins on the night I met the Winchesters. I had no idea what kind of monsters were out in the world, hidden in the darkness before them. It never occurred to me that someday I'd chase those same monsters alongside them. However, the boys disappeared on the same night they found me, but I still remember the day we met like it was yesterday.

**_I woke up dazed in the deep, dark depths of some unknown forest. Not a human to be seen or heard except for the chatter of wildlife around me. I was naked and cold. The damp ground beneath my body chilled me to the bone. As I looked down to pick myself up, I jumped upon seeing a huge crater indent the earth where I laid. Frightened and afraid, I quickly rose to my feet and ran. My feet crunched beneath the underbrush and the overhanging branches scratched at my face as I continued to sprint mindlessly further into the woods. I ran as far as my feet could carry me until my toe got caught in a tree root hidden under a pile of leaves. I fell down flat on my face with a huff. I tried to rise from the ground, but gasped in agony as my ankle radiated with pain._**

**_I cried out and hoped anyone could hear me. "Help! Please! I need help!" I croaked as my dry throat thirsted for water. My only response was the chilly hands of the wind that nipped at my bare skin. I began to sob and curled into a ball on the forest floor. I exerted my already battered body as I wept and grew sleepy with exhaustion. The damp ground soothed me as I laid my cheek on the earth. I encouraged the end of my life to near as I laid there. When my sore eyes finally closed shut, I smiled to welcome death with open arms._**

**_It's only when a strong hand shook my shoulder did I startle awake. I raised my head to squint at my surroundings. A light in the room temporarily blinded me of sight. _**

**_"Hey, hey? You okay?" I heard a gruff male voice ask as his hand reached towards me again._**

**_I cringed from his touch and screamed at him in fright. "Don't touch me!" I cowered against the wall, my arms wrapped around my knees to pull my legs tightly to my chest._**

**_I felt him quickly flinch away and heard the shuffle of his feet back off to give me space. "Sam, what the hell are we going to do with her? She's got no I.D., no name, and no cell phone. She is practically a Jane Doe! She's naked for Pete's sake! We need to focus on this stupid hunt." His voice bellowed, sounding exasperated. _**

**_"Dean, could you lower your voice? You are only going to scare her more." Another voice spoke his tone completely calm. _**

**_As they talked with each other, I took a mental note of my captors' names._**

**_"What do you suppose we do with her, huh? You want to become Mary Poppins and take her in?" he said mockingly._**

**_"Dean, we'll just take her to the police, just be patient for a second." He turned to me again._**

**_"Who are you?! What do you want?" I shouted as I rubbed at my cloudy vision. I felt a rough material wrapped around my body and glanced down. A jacket two times too big was zipped onto my frame and hid my obvious nudity._**

**_"Hey, it's okay. You're safe. I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean." A very tall man approached me, his brown hair long and straight. "Please, excuse his temper." He stated. Dean gave him a quick glare before he turned back to me. "We were in the woods when we found you nearly dead on the ground. We are just trying to help." He added his eyes sincere. "Do you remember anything or anyone that could have done this to you?"_**

**_"I-I don't know. I can't remember. I can't remember anything. " I stuttered groggily. "I was alone." I blinked at him, my eyes wide with innocence. _**

**_I gazed at the elder brother named Dean as he kneeled down in front of me, handing me a water bottle. I snatched it from him swiftly and gulped down the refreshing fluid as I assessed him. He was also very tall, but didn't reach such towering heights as his younger sibling. His dirty blond hair was cropped short and his face bared a great deal stubble on his chin. _**

**_"We saw a rock, or a meteor if you will, hit the surface around this area. My brother and I came here to check it out and found you." He explained as his green eyes evaluated me in return. "Why is that?"_**

**_My brows furrowed in concentration as I tried to recall anything before waking up in the forest. "I- I really don't know. I'm sorry." I apologized as I peered at his handsome face._**

**_He shook his head, his eyes closed in frustration. "Sam, we can't just keep her. She might have family or friends looking for her. Let's just drop her off at the nearest police station. They should know what to do." He spun on his heel to face his younger brother. His eyes searched Sam's face to decipher his thoughts._**

**_"That's probably the best we can do." Sam replied, watching me with concern._**

**_I observed the room to ignore their constant stares. I detected that the walls were made of some sort of wood and found that the source of light was coming from a tiny fireplace occupying the middle of the room. It could have been some abandoned shack for all I knew for the space was completely bare of anything else, except for a couple duffel bags and sleeping bags thrown in the corner._**

**_"Hey." Sam called my attention back to him. "We are going to take you somewhere safe. You won't have to worry. They'll clean you up and find your home as soon as we get there, alright?" He stated gently as if any sudden movement or noise would scare me off. _**

**_I could tell he had a good heart as his face radiated compassion. Knowing he could be trusted, I nodded my head in understanding. I wrapped the jacket around my shoulders tighter as he gently stood me up. I winced as I put weight on my injured ankle and glimpsed down to see it bandaged with gauze. _**

**_"Just a sprain." Dean spoke up as he noticed my scrutiny. "You should be as good as new in a couple weeks. Just try not to put all your weight on it." He reassured._**

**_ "Thank you." I replied and tugged my lips into a small smile. Sam steadied me as we walked outside to the car parked out in front. He opened the door and helped me inside before slamming it closed._**

**_I saw them both climb into the front seats soon after. The ignition roared with a start. As Dean peeled away from the small shed, my eyelids began to droop once more from lack of rest and easily drifted off to sleep._**

**_I jolted awake as I felt the car come to a halt. I lifted my head and peeped outside the window to see a building named KS Police Department in big bold letters. I quickly stretched my arms above my head and let out a loud yawn._**

**_"Good, you're awake." Dean stated from the driver's seat. "We're here princess." His eyes met my gaze in the review mirror, a smirk on his face._**

**_Sam got out to open my door and aided me while we trekked to the entrance of the structure, Dean followed close behind. "Sam?" I asked hesitantly. My arm looped through his as I hobbled along the pathway with him._**

**_"Yes?" He hummed and stopped to give me his full attention._**

**_"I-I just want to say thank you-" Dean cocked an eyebrow so I added, "-you both, for everything. I wish I could repay you, but I have nothing to give." I proclaimed gratefully, but my eyes shined with shame._**

**_"No, no. It's no trouble at all. We're just happy nothing else bad happened to you. Luckily we got to you first." He smiled kindly. "By the way, do you happen to remember your name?" He questioned as he pulled me to walk with him once more._**

**_"No, I don't actually. It's in my brain somewhere I can feel it, but can't retrieve it. It's like I have loads of sand weighing down my memories, too thick and heavy to muddle through, if that makes sense." I tried to elaborate. _**

**_"Hm. No, I kind of get what you mean actually." He lightly chuckled as he opened the front doors to the station. _**

**_I almost forgot that Dean was behind me until I felt his hand being placed on my lower back. He protectively led me inside, his support shown in his actions._**

**_We all approached the main desk where a lady in uniform talked on the phone. As soon as she hung up, the woman turned to us and eyed my state of distress before looking to the boys. "May I help you?" She probed cautiously. _**

**_As they explained the matter of the situation to her, I noticed the badge placed on her chest. It specified that her name was Rebecca Johnson. She nodded attentively as she listened to Dean and Sam's account. When they finished, she met my eyes and gave me a genuine smile. _**

**_"You alright, sweetie?" Rebecca drawled. "Sounds like you had a rough day." _**

**_"Could've been worse." I stated shyly with a shrug of my shoulders. "Thanks to them, that didn't happen."I looked to the boys in admiration.  
_**

**_"Poor thing you look like you went to hell and back." She commented, eying the dirt that covered my face, the bruises that scattered across my skin, and hair tangled and grimy atop my head. "Go follow Officer Mayson and she'll take you around back to get cleaned up and give you a fresh pair of clothes." She clarified as she gestured towards the cop who sat next to her. The other officer rose and motioned me to follow her with a friendly smile. _**

**_Meanwhile, Rebecca turned back to the brothers and spoke. "Thank you boys for doing this. She could have found anyone out there and I'm glad it was you two. Your help is much appreciated, but we can handle it from here. I promise she will be well taken care of." She added as she waved them off._**

**_I observed the brothers one last time, my eyes shifting back and forth to each one. "I simply cannot thank you enough. If our paths cross one day, I hope to repay your kindness." I declared with a firm voice._**

_**Dean decided to speak up before Sam got the chance. "No need to." He grinned at my devotion. "See you around kiddo." They smiled and waved me goodbye before exiting the doors they came through.** _

And that was the last time I ever saw them.

After the station did some research, they found I had no home address, no social security, or no evidence of my existence. I feared I was never going to get my memories back without having any information about my past.

While the station investigated further, Officer Johnson practically took me into her home as her own. She managed to hook me up with a job at a small diner in town, saying it was no big deal since she knew almost everyone living here anyways. I decided to use the opportunity to my advantage and started to save up money for my own place. I thought Rebecca shouldn't have to be burdened with the responsibility for taking care of me forever.

_ **"Rebbecca, can I tell you something?" I asked as I rinsed the soapy plate she handed me, washing all traces of lasagna from the night's meal.**_

**_"Of course, you can tell me anything." She threw a side smile at me._**

**_"I don't want this to sound like I'm not enjoying my stay here with you or anything because I am. I really am." I confessed quietly "But I-" I hesitated, continuing to scrub the plate even though it was already shiny and spotless. _**

**_"Honey, the plate's clean you don't need to drown it to death." Rebecca chuckled as she pulled the platter from my hands to place it on the drying rack. She turned to me and waited for my eyes to meet her gaze before speaking. "Holly. You don't have to explain yourself. I know you appreciate me. You've helped me with chores and cleaning around the house, you have only made my life easier. Just tell me what's on your mind." She placed a soft hand to my cheek, rubbing the skin there with her thumb in encouragement._**

**_I pulled my lips up into a small smile as I heard her call me by the name she specially chosen. I burned the happy memory into my mind before continuing. "I want to get my own place you know? I want to have something to call my own. I want to live my life as people my age are supposed to. I just want to push my past behind me and only look ahead towards the future, but I can't do that if I stay here." Tears prickled my eyes as I noticed this would be goodbye. "You've made me feel so at home here, like I was family and I could never thank you enough for that. I will always see you as my mother, despite what I find out about my past. You will always be the woman I see when I think- mom." _**

**_She wiped at the tears rolling down my face as I finally confessed what I have been holding back for a while now. "I know you will make me proud. I just hope that you will miss me as much as I miss you." She joked as tears began to stream freely down her own face. "Don't think that you can't come visit! If you're ever close by, just stop on by for dinner or lunch or whatever. This house is always open to you. This will always be your home." She grasped my shoulders and pulled me into a long embrace. We noiselessly wept in each other's arms until we were dry of tears._**

**_"Okay, enough cryin'. We gotta get these dishes done." She pulled away to wipe at her face with her apron as I pulled back from her with a laugh, eying her blotched face and runny mascara. She laughed along with me for I probably looked just as a mess as she did. _**

_**While we went back to cleaning the dishes, we happily reminisced in all the memories we had together in our home.** _

When I gradually earned enough cash and became a person on the grid, I finally moved out to start my own life. I promised Rebecca I would visit as often as I could before bidding her goodbye, for now.

It's been a couple months since my incident in the woods. Everything was coming together and I finally felt at peace. I started school nearby my work and found a small apartment that was just in town. I even tried to catch up with current events by watching mass amounts of TV, but seeing pregnant teenagers and singing middle-aged actors in high school didn't give me the information I really needed. However, as TV became my only source for entertainment, I easily watched every possible movie and TV show that came on air and became pretty media savvy. I could recite a couple episodes of Grey's Anatomy by memory if I wanted to.

Though, despite the perks, life wasn't all that easy. I struggled day to day juggling school and work, but at last I had sense of who I was now. I even made a couple of friends in the area and decided to call this place my home.

It was a particularly long and tiring day at the diner today. Working the night shift after class was a total bummer. My feet were aching from constant stop and go.

I check to make sure all the doors are secure to the restaurant before strapping my backpack to my shoulder. As I stroll to the scrap metal that was my car, I pull out my iPod from my pockets and slip the ear buds dangling from the device into my ears. I bob my head along to the beat of The Black Keys completely unaware by my surroundings. I am so exhausted that I hardly even notice there is a person watching me in the dark alley besides me. As the intruder jumps out of the shadows to pounce on me, my throat prepares to rip out a warning scream, but a sticky hand rapidly clamps to my mouth trapping all sounds from escaping it. A heavy body forcefully pins my arms to the side of my car, making me utterly defenseless.

Chills run up my spine as I stare into the merciless eyes of a man, the night concealing his face. He then leans closer to me, his lips twisted up into a sneer. "You didn't think we would find you, huh darlin'?" The man's rank breath fans across my face. "Too bad daddy is long gone and now there is no one here to protect you." He nearly sings with delight as my mind spins with confusion and dread. My dad? Who the hell is this guy?

As I struggle against his weight he pulls a knife to my throat, causing me to be still. "I've been waiting a long time to do this." He states harshly as he pokes the tip of the knife into the delicate skin of my neck.

"Hey, douche bag!" I hear a familiar voice shout tauntingly, causing the man to inspect the empty street for its owner. Tonight was just full of surprises wasn't it? I should've let Jimmy close up. Everyone knows a girl shouldn't be out by herself unprotected at this hour of the night!

"Where are you, coward?" He hisses, his tone filled with spite. While he is distracted with searching, I knee him sharply in the groin and push him away from my body, into the light of the street lamp hanging above us. The man yells in pain and glares at me darkly. The dim light reveals his features as his eyes turn black as night, making him look paranormal and deadly.

Okay, now that wasn't normal.

As the black-eyed man reaches for me once more I see a shadow pop up behind him. "On your left." The familiar voice murmurs again, tapping his shoulder.

"Wait!" I shriek, but it's already too late as a knife plunges into the man's chest and out his back. I watch in horror as his eyes and mouth burn a red and yellow color, an agonizing scream emitting from his mouth until he drops to the ground.

I'm stunned into silence as my hero walks into the halo of light. "What have you done?!" I yell.

The familiar man pulls his gaze from the limp body to look at me. Then suddenly his face scrunches up in recognition. "Naked girl from the woods?" he asks, tilting his head.

"Dean?" I choke out, surprising myself by grabbing him swiftly into a hug. "How did you find me?"

"Alright, alright enough." He lightly brushes me off, straightening his leather jacket, but wears that same charming smirk on his face. "Glad to know you still remember me."

I suddenly realize that he killed my only chance of knowing about my father and begin shouting. "What the hell is your deal?"

His eyebrows rise in surprise from my rude tone. "Hey, whoa, excuse me? I think I just saved your sorry ass."

"No, Dean. That guy said something about my dad! He was the only one who could help me remember what happened that night in the woods!" I yell at him. I knew it wasn't his fault, but it's been a long day so yelling just felt good for once.

"So, just because some random guy knows where your dad is- and he might be a lying by the way- you want me to keep that son of a bitch alive while he almost stuck you like a pig on a stick?" He glares at me.

Well, I guess if he puts it that way. "Alright! Sorry!" I blush from my impulsive actions. "But this is the closest I have ever gotten okay? You can't blame me for being at least a little ticked off!"

He rolls his eyes at me in annoyance. "You don't even know what that guy was, do you?"

"A psychopath? An axe murderer? Some freak show? A secret admirer?" I tease him for my own benefit, watching him simmer in anger.

"When the hell did you get so sarcastic?" He huffs, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know! I'm sorry my choice in humor doesn't meet your expectations after almost being killed five seconds ago! " I yell at him sarcastically.

"Well, if you're going to be a pain in my ass I'll just leave it for _you_ to figure out yourself." He spits as he stomps away from me.

"Dean, wait!" I run to catch up with him and pull on his shoulder to stop him from advancing further. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just been a rough day considering I've been up since four am this morning and almost got killed by some lunatic and it's not even the end of the day yet." I place my hand on his shoulder to turn him around and meet my pleading gaze. "Please. I need to know."

He lets out a deep sign before indulging me. "That guy was a demon and for some reason he was tracking you down."

"A _demon_? Like Paranormal Activity or like Evil Dead?" I can't help but add mockingly.

Dean glares at me flatly, not finding me amusing.

"Oh, you're _not _joking?" I pause. "Really?" I ask again, secretly questioning his sanity in my head.

"Nope." He says humorlessly, still wearing the same expressionless face. My heart started to speed up.

"This better not be some kind of joke, Dean. Because it's not very funny." I eye him sternly.

I see him rub a hand to his tired face, obviously irritated with my comments. "The black eyes, the inhuman strength, the red and yellow glow that shot out of his ass? The signs are all there sweet heart, I don't know what more to tell ya." He eyes my bitch glare I was giving him and continues with another sigh. "Look, that right there-"He pauses to kick the corpse lying on the ground. "-is not human. Well, _was_ human until the poor bastard got possessed. And if the demons want you then you must be something important to them." He states before adding. "Me and Sammy are staying at a motel nearby. You should come with me this way we can check this out and keep an eye on you before anything else decides to bury you 6 feet under."

"Wait." I pause. "Sam is here too?" I question him eagerly. I remember how kind and gentle he was with me when we met, unlike his older brother's approach.

"Yeah, but I think I should be asking the questions here." He announces, eying my maid attire from the diner with amusement. He notices the name tag on my chest, claiming my name was Holly, and purses his lips in thought, but makes no comment about it. "Why _exactly_ is a demon tracking you down in the first place?" He asks, his eyes rising to meet mine.

"Do you think I know? All I knew about an hour ago was calculus problems and a hundred different ways of making pancakes!" I explode. I don't know where all this pent up anger was coming from, but I was completely done with everything just going wrong in my life.

"Take it easy! Do you want to wake up the whole town?" He whispers harshly under his breath.

"I'm finding out demons are _real_ and you want _me_ to calm down?!" My voice raises two octaves and carries down the empty street, probably walking up the dead no doubt.

"Oh, we are quite _real_ sweet cheeks." A voice interrupts my mental breakdown from across the street. We turn to see a woman leaning against the side of an old antique shop. She tilts her head up to glower at Dean.

"You just killed my friend there. Now that wasn't very nice." She replies coldly. "Looks like I will just have to take a life for a life." She continues, sauntering up to us both. "That pretty little thing right beside you is going to be the first on my to do list." Well, this is what I get from not closing my big mouth.

"Stay back, bitch." Dean stands in front of me protectively. "You aren't getting anybody without going through me first." He raises his knife towards her, the tip covered with blood from his last kill.

"You think I would fight a Winchester by myself? Oh please, I'm not that stupid." She chuckles darkly. "I brought back up of course." She impishly smiles before bringing a hand up to signal for her comrades.

Dean feels me shake with terror behind him as he eyes two more figures walk out of the darkness. "Uh, Dean? We got some more company." I point out unnecessarily as two huge men stroll out of the alley and approach him, their scowls menacing.

He sizes up the men strategically, an eager grin spreading across his face. "Okay, so this is what we are going to do. You stay down and stay low. Don't try anything stupid that could get you hurt. I can handle this, got it?" He whispers to me quickly.

I nod as I step away from him. He twirls the knife around his fingers dauntingly as his legs stance into a fighting position. "Who's first?" He taunts, encouraging them forwards with the flick of his blade.

When the demons circle around him instead, his grin widens further. "One against three then."

I watch in awe as he takes on the three demons. The woman runs at him first and dodges his swooping knife just barely. She spins around and lands behind him, pushing him forward with a harsh shove.

"Need to be faster than that, Dean." She purrs as she runs at him again in full speed. This time he gets a hold of her arm and twists it sickeningly behind her back, the position holding her in place.

She gasps in pain as Dean speaks into her ear, "Don't underestimate me too much, _sweet heart_." The woman glares at him furiously before he plunges the knife into her chest, dropping her body next to her deceased partner on the floor. He looks towards the other two men behind him, motioning them forward with a finger.

The gigantic men stalk forward, their fists already up and ready. "We've been waiting to get our hands on a Winchester." One of them growls, his eyes shining with vengeance. "This will be fun, won't it?" He glances at his equally as massive friend beside him. "Sure will." They exchange an evil smirk between themselves before starting towards Dean again.

The two throw every possible punch at Dean, but he dodges them easily. The duo easily grows frustrated and chooses to trap him between their hefty frames like a cage of solid muscle. As Dean begins to lose his footing, one of the men clutches his neck from behind into a choke hold.

"Not so easy to escape now is it, Winchester? Boy, I'm going to enjoy chewing on your flesh." They mock him as he struggles against the man's powerful grip. The other man at his front eyes him wickedly and knocks the knife out of his hand. He wrenches his arm back and lands a blowing punch to Dean's gut.

Dean groans in pain, but his face masks any sign of agony. The man continues pounding his body into a pulp as I watch on in panic. He struggles against the other massive man's tightening choke hold, his face pinking from the lack of air.

I look around frantically thinking of anyway to help him. I could go run and get Sam, but what if I was too late? I didn't even know where the motel was. I smack myself on the forehead when I realize that I still had my backpack on my shoulder. I hastily slip the bag off and search inside for anything helpful. I rifle through one pocket finding dirty school cloths, a calculator, a bottle of water, a cell phone, and some markers. I huff in irritation before unzipping the next pocket. I hoot in joy upon seeing my huge calculus textbook. Now that would work.

I silently thank the math Gods before quickly pulling it out. I whistle for Hulk boy number one's attention as I weigh the book in my hand, calculating how far and how strong to throw in order to hit my target. "Hey Frankenstein's monster!"

As he glances at me, I throw the textbook as far as I could and see it hit him square in the head. He stumbles back in a daze, releasing Dean from his grasp. I pump a triumphant fist to the sky as Dean staggers away from him, gasping for air. When he gains enough oxygen in his lungs, he reaches down and grabs the fallen knife from the sidewalk to stab the man directly in the heart. The guy convulses with the same red and yellow glow and falls down to the growing pile of bodies on the floor. Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!

The remaining demon glares at me, his black eyes cruel, and thunders with anger. Oh, shit. He charges towards me like a bull, his piercing eyes keeping me frozen into place. Luckily, Dean catches up to him before he even touches me and tackles the guy to the ground. They tussle on the sidewalk, punching, and kicking for dominance over one another. Dean manages to get the monster on his back and pins his arms down with his sturdy legs. The man roars in finality as he sinks the knife into his torso. He rises from the man's body panting heavily and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket.

Dean glances at the motionless body one more time before glowering incredulously at me. "What did I say about keeping low?!" He hollers breathlessly. "I had everything under control!"

I stare at him in disbelief. "I was just trying to help! He was about to pop your head off!"

He shakes his head in frustration as he goes to pick up the item that I threw. "Seriously? A damn math book? Are you insane?!" He shouts. "What were you trying to do, huh? Give us a math lesson?"

I flush from embarrassment, crossing my arms in defense. "Well, it was the only thing I had! It's not like I carry around weapons every day to kill Hulk-sized demon men! I didn't even know they existed until now!"

He pauses a little to take a breath. He still wears an annoyed expression as he closes the distance between us. "You're staying with Sam and me from now on until we can fix this." He watches me sternly. "One demon was already bad enough, but four? Something serious is going on here." He states, while handing me back my book.

"I-I just, I don't understand. Why would _demons_ want me?" I ask, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "I'm just a normal girl, what makes me so damn important?"

"Ever since we found you in the woods with no memory, no identification- nada, I wouldn't exactly call you normal." He adds sarcastically. "Look, just come with me and we'll try to figure this out together, alright?" He declares, placing his hands on my shoulders in comfort. I slightly nod in agreement and he slaps a hand to my arm, pleased with my response. "Welcome to the world of the supernatural, kid."


	2. The Call

_**Author's note:** Hey guys! Please bear with me because this chapter doesn't have much action, but chapter 3 definitely will (already 1/3 of the way done at the moment). Also don't forget to write some reviews! Tell me what you think will happen, what you want to see, how you like it/ dislike it! I would love to hear feedback from readers! Okay now back to the story…._

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." I state shaking my head, my eyes closing in thought. "Just give me a minute to let all this absorb."

I hear Dean drag the dead bodies into the alley way to hide from the public's eye and open my eyes to watch him. I highly doubted that hiding the corpses there would be a good idea. When someone finds them, it would be total chaos in town, but I hardly care to tell Dean at the moment with my life falling apart and all.

When he finishes with his work, he grabs my arm and tugs me with him towards the way of the motel, his eyes scanning the street for anymore intruders.

"Really? You want to take the time to figure this all out now? The last couple of minutes should have made it clear to you that it's not safe to stay here." He scoffs.

"Why do I even trust _you_ in the first place?" I retort, pulling away from his grasp on my arm.

"I mean, I know, you saved my life about 10 times now, but I don't even know you Dean. Who you are? What you're doing here? How you found me? The list goes on. You could just be another bad guy. How do I know that you aren't here for all the same reasons those demons are, huh? How can I even trust anyone?" I declare in frustration. "Ever since that night you found me, my life has been one big hazy mess. I need answers and I need them now. You at least have to give me that before putting me through anymore of this- this craziness!"

Dean watches me for a long while, probably deciding whether to knock me out or not, since my big mouth didn't bring such nice of company from our last argument. "You know you were a lot easier to handle when we first met." He sighs deeply before adding. "Look, I get it. I really do, but _not here_. I'll tell you everything you want to know back at the motel, but we got ears listening out here. Anything we say could be too much of a risk. Just humor me for like five minutes until I get you there." His green eyes plead.

"Fine. But I request one thing." I demand, waiting to see him nod before I continue. "You tell me who you are. How the hell do demons even know you by name anyways? Because I'm pretty sure all the people I know haven't encountered a demon in their entire life!"

I blow out a noisy breath, my anger giving me a head ache. I rub my temples and try to speak less harshly. "Really though Dean, for all the things you and your brother have done for me, I can only give my honest gratitude. I'm sorry if I'm being difficult, but I finally have my life right where I want it and it's all getting taken away from me- _again_. It's like the world hates me or something." I confess.

He eyes the scowl on my face and awkwardly places an arm around my shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry about that really, but this is no fun and games. Demons are bad news. I would know since- well, I've dealt with them before." He states, staring at me firmly.

"Before?" I question, my eyebrows rising in interest. "How long is before?"

"Since I was a kid." He admits, shoving his hands into his pockets. He begins to lead the way, walking ahead of me, looking distracted with his thoughts.

I have to run to catch up with his long strides. "Since you were a kid?! How does a kid happen to come across demons?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well, it wasn't out of nowhere." He proclaims. "My childhood was actually pretty normal until we lost my mom to a demon. I was only four years old and Sammy was just a baby. It put my dad in a bad place and took it hard on himself. All he could think about was revenge on the son of a bitch. Heck, Sam and I practically learned how to use guns and knives before the age of ten. We searched for the demon responsible and the job just stuck. We began hunting down all kinds of monsters you wouldn't believe." He adds, glancing at me quickly to gauge my reaction.

"What are you?" I ask in awe. "Some kind of specialized Ghostbuster?"

"I guess that's one way you could put it, but we call ourselves hunters. We save people from the monsters that live around us. We travel across the country to keep my dad's legacy alive and have been helping people ever since." He says indifferently. I can tell he is keeping a lot from me by the look of sorrow shining in his eyes while he speaks. He looks like a man who has seen things no man should ever see. The phony façade he tried put on proved that his life was everything, but easy.

"I'm sorry to ask, "I apologize. "-but did you find the demon that killed your mother?"

"Yeah." He confirms. "A couple years ago." I didn't need to ask to know the demon was dead. The look on his face told me it was well taken care of.

"And your father? What happened to him?" I question curiously, mesmerized by his life story.

"H-he died to save me." He stutters, his voice sounding vulnerable. His eyes scan the concrete not meeting my scrutinizing gaze.

My heart breaks for him with all the pain him and Sam had to go through. All the sacrifice they gave without any thank you in return. I don't understand why they didn't just stop the vicious cycle and live normal lives to be happy.

Dean doesn't say anything further so, I decide to drop the subject for his own sake. "That's all I need to know- for now." I speak after a moment of silence, seeing him quietly sigh in relief. "But, if you don't keep your promise-" I threaten.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll hit town runnin'. I got it." He cuts you off, his voice taking on his usual cocky tone again. "Let's hurry off the street. We're here."

We soundlessly walk to some shabby looking motel, the lights spelling out 'The Comfy Hut' in ugly yellow letters. It looked anything besides comfy.

Dean's eyes keep sweeping the area, his hand slips inside his jacket to pull out his knife if necessary. As we reach one of the doors on the bottom floor, he knocks rhythmically on the wood. We hear a shuffling come from inside before the door opens to reveal a tired looking Sam.

"Sam!" I can't help but wrap him up in a hug like I did with Dean earlier. I know it's stupid to be happy to see men I hardly even knew, but as much as I like to deny it, deep down I trust them completely. Yeah, I may be lying to Dean to cover my own ass, but who was I kidding? If they really wanted to hurt me they would have done it a long time ago.

"Whoa hey, there." Sam stumbles back in surprise as his huge arms awkwardly wrap around me. "Nice to see you again." He smiles genuinely at me before turning to his older brother. "Well, I guess I see what took you so long Dean." He states with a chuckle.

"Holly here has got a couple of fans from down under. I had to gank a few demons just to get her here in one piece." He reports. I glance at him in surprise for using the name Rebecca gave me. He must have noticed my name tag.

Sam pulls away from my embrace to face him fully. "Dean! I told you to lay low and wait until we could explain things to her! How could you let this happen?!" He yells, looking at his brother disappointed.

"Sammy, cut me some slack alright. I clearly didn't want her to find out like this either, but it's probably better this way. Now she has seen with her own eyes what those douche bags are capable of. This just made our job a whole lot simpler. " He responds with a shrug and winces slightly in pain from the action. As he tries to cover up the movement, I remember his body was used as a demon's personal punching bag not too long ago.

"Dean is hurt." I quickly tell Sam, worried about his injuries. "He got pounded pretty bad by a couple of meat heads." I add, ignoring Dean's whine of objection.

"What?!" Sam walks up to Dean to assess the damage, but Dean slaps his hand away when he tries to lift up his shirt. "Stop being such a wuss. Let me see if I need to stich it up or not."

Dean throws a glare in my direction and I stick out my tongue at him in return. When Sam pulls up his shirt I let out a gasp. The area across his abdomen is scattered with purple and blue. I could actually see red imprints of the guy's fist on his chest. Sam goes to touch a particularly black bruise and Dean hisses in agony.

"This could be bad, Dean. They could have broken a few ribs, ruptured an organ, or something. Are you sure you're okay?" He observes him carefully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nothing I can't handle." He brushes him off, pushing his shirt down. "I've dealt with worse."

Sam eyes him sternly before pulling his attention back to me. "Wait, Dean just called you Holly right? So, is that your real name?" He asks.

"Actually, it's not. It was given to me. That officer we met that night when you both found me, Rebecca, she named me Holly." I proclaim, my heart aching a little from missing the woman. "She took me into her home, gave me a new start. Treated me like her daughter. She took good care of me until I moved out on my own."

Sam beams warmly at me. "I'm glad she kept her promise with us then. At least you have one person you can trust out of all this mess." He sighs. "Speaking of trust….I guess we should tell you why we're here."

I sit down in a chair folding my legs under myself, waiting patiently for one of them to speak. As they falter in uttering a single sentence, I speak up for them. "To make things simpler, I think I should ask the questions." I say and continue when they both nod. "So, have you both been following me around or what?"

"I wouldn't say following, but more like taking extra precaution." Dean states in defense.

"Precaution? What for?" I ask incredulously. "Well, besides the fact that I was almost killed four times tonight." I add with a wave off my hand. "Anyways, nothing has happened since the last time I saw you guys. My life was completely normal. Why would I need to be looked after?"

"If this is going to become a game of fifty questions then I'm going to need a beer." Dean answers with a grumble, rising from the bed, a hand rubbing his tired face. He strolls towards the mini fridge located in the front of the small room.

I glare at his retreating back and turn to Sam who is also giving him a frown. "Don't mind him. Sometimes he turns into a grumpy old man if he stays up past midnight." He adds causing me to giggle.

"I heard that." Dean shouts as he bends down to grab a Bud Light. "You guys want one?" He offers.

"Might as well. My life has already been threatened enough for one day. I think that should be good enough a reason for alcohol." I state as he goes to throw me a beer. I catch it easily and pop the top open with the wood armrests of the chair I currently occupy.

"Now that's more like it." Dean smiles proudly, pointing the tip of his bottle towards me in respect.

Sam rolls his eyes at us both as we take a long swig before continuing. "Ever since we found you, weird things have been happening. Cow mutilations. Mass murders. Abductions." He goes on. "We didn't think that it had to do with you until it was reported in the papers that an imprint of a body was found in a crater that very same night. You don't know anything about that, do you?" Sam asks, his eyes searching my face.

I avoid his scrutinizing gaze and stare at the ugly green carpet on the floor. Great, a blast from the past. I thought it would be all behind me by now, but I guess that came back around to bite me in the ass.

"Look, I promise you I _definitely_ didn't know about any kidnappings, cow killings, or murders." I tell them firmly. "I will admit though, that the crater might have something to do with me." I see them wanting to interrupt and quickly cut them off. "Let me finish! Can you please think of this from my point of view please?" I stare at them impatiently until they motion for me to continue. "I had no clothes, no memories, and no contact with anyone. Add that to lying in some giant hole in the ground and it sounds like the beginning of an X-Files episode. I don't know how the hell I got there or who put me there. All I remember is being scared and running away, only to pass out and wake up to you guys. That's all I know. I swear I have told you guys nothing, but the truth since the beginning."

Dean purses his lips before speaking. "Mhm. Well, I'll be damned. Have we ever heard about anything like this before Sammy?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we should call Bobby. Find out anything that's sounds similar to this kind of case. You know we could also call-"

"No." Dean interrupts him. "Let's not bring bird boy into this right now. You know how he is."

I stare at them curiously. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"He's uh- some guy that might be able to help us, but I highly doubt you would want to meet him. Trust me. He ain't much of a people's person and I think you've had enough surprises for one day." Deans states with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well if he can help us out, then why not? I think I can handle a couple more surprises." I insist, crossing my arms across my chest to show them I mean business. "We already got the ball rolling so let's just keep it that way."

Sam and Dean gaze at each other, silently communicating between themselves. I see Sam nod and Dean lets out a long groan. "Alright, we'll call him. Just- don't bother him, okay? He's a stubborn- guy."

"So he's not a people person and is stubborn got it." I repeat.

"Okay, here it goes. Castiel?" Dean shouts closing his eyes and putting his hands together in some weird prayer-type fashion. "Hey. We need you here man. We kind of got a problem on our hands and we need your help. Cas? I know you can here me." I stare at him incredulously as he looks up to the ceiling speaking to nobody. What in the hell?

"What are yo-" I begin to ask, but the room shakes making my mouth close. Once the room comes to a standstill, I notice another body has joined us in the room.

"Hello, Dean. Sam. What do you want?" A man in a trench coat grumbles. He doesn't seem to notice me until I quickly get up from my seat.

"Who-How the heck did you get in here?" I ask my eyes wide in confusion. "Are you some sort of wizard or something?" I question, my eyes widening further as he suddenly pops out of sight.

"What the hell is going on!?" I shout, searching for the mysterious man around the room and not finding him.

"Holly calm down! It's alright. He's a, well, a friend." Sam proclaims.

"I believe the term ally is more appropriate." That same deep voice appears again, but behind me. I turn around to find him inches away from my face. I flinch away from his nearness as he observes me with his big blue eyes. "Who is she?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Dean fades off.

"Dean this is not a game." The man turns to him. "She feels different. There is something about her. I feel a power radiating within her, but I cannot decipher it."

"Me with power?!" I search the room mockingly for hidden cameras. "Am I on Punk'd or something?"

Sam and Dean stare at me in amusement.

"She has really grown since the last time we saw her eh, Sammy?" Dean chuckles.

"I'll say." Sam adds in with a laugh.

Castiel's eyes squint at me in irritation, completely ignoring the boys' side commentary. "Yes, you. What are you?"

"I don't know. A human being? What the hell are you?" I glance at him, my eyes trailing down his coat and suit. "A tax collector?"

His eyes turn into slits. "No, this is my vessel."

"A vessel? I never heard of that kind of suit brand before. Is that fancy like Armani?" I ask, secretly teasing the solider of God. Who knew they were so clueless?

"Who is Armani?" He questions, turning to Dean, confused.

"Okay, will you both shut the hell up! If you guys go at it any longer I'm going to get a migraine." Dean complains as he shakes his head in annoyance. "Cas is an angel. His real name is Castiel." He motions towards the guy in the trench coat with a hand.

"An angel." I repeat sarcastically. "You got to be kidding me. Angels are supposed to be nice with halos and wings, this guy-" I stare him up and down. "-does not look like an angel.

"He is certainly not kidding you. I am angel of the lord." Castiel declares, his chest puffing out in anger. "You should show me some respect."

I ignore his remark, turning to Sam and Dean. "So we have angels, we have demons, we have monsters, what are you going tell me next? That Jacob and Edward are BFF's at Monster High!?"

"Who are you talking about? I don't know a Jacob and Edward." Castiel's head practically tilts all the way to his shoulder.

"Actually," Sam cuts in," vampires and werewolves are real…just so you know."

"Okay that's it!" I begin to shout. "I'm sorry guys. I can't do this! I thought I could handle it, but this was the tipping point for me. I have-" I halt mid-sentence as two fingers touch to my forehead, knocking me out cold. I slump to the floor, hitting my face against the carpet painfully.

* * *

It seems like I've been out for hours, but it's really only been a couple of seconds. I try to open my eyes, but I feel a blackness pulling me back into unconsciousness. Despite being completely paralyzed from movement, I could vaguely hear the trio arguing away in the room.

"What the hell Cas?" You hear a gruff voice yell, must be Dean. "You can't just put people in comas when things don't go your way. You know how pissed she will be when she wakes up?"

"You should be scared of her more than anything else." Another voice states, void of all emotion. Obviously the angel. "She is not human. She is something much different. Something that could be a threat to us all. She could be the cause of Heaven's total chaos."

"Wait, what? Holly could never be a threat. When we came across demons, she chose a math book as defense! You think that is what we should be scared of?! A girl who makes pancakes and pies for a living, and uses textbooks as a weapon of choice?! I don't see anything there that screams ice-cold killer."

"Dean's right. She's been nothing but normal whenever we checked up on her. Yeah, it was weird when we found her in the woods, but that doesn't mean we should just leave her. If the demons want her then we have to keep her safe. Either we have her on our side or she's left to them unprotected." Another voice adds reasonably, Sam. I knew I always liked him for a reason.

"Two out of three. Sorry Cas, but no need for debate on this one. She stays put." Dean confirms, not allowing the angel to speak further. "Now wake her up so we can deal with this."

I hear silence for a couple of moments before feet shuffle closer to me. I feel a hand lay on my shoulder and wake up instantly. I groan, holding my head in my hand and peer up at Castiel standing above me. "What the hell did you just do to me?" I ask angrily, getting up from the floor and rubbing my back.

"I put you to sleep because you were being difficult." He states like it was no big deal. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." I murmur furiously, putting emphasis on every single word. "What is wrong with you? I thought angels were supposed to be all Alleluias and sunshine, you sure proved that to be wrong."

He glares at me in frustration. "The Winchesters should not be helping you. You will only bring them harm. I have kept them as safe as I possibly can ever since my fall and the apocalypse. I will not let some _girl _be the cause of their obliteration."

"The apocalypse?!" I holler, looking to Dean and Sam for an explanation. "You guys forgot to mention the world coming to a never ending doom, I guess? Whoops must have slipped your minds." I glare at them both.

"Holly, look." Sam begins. "It's a really long story and not the most important thing we got going on right now." Sam cuts me off as I'm about to interrupt. "We will tell you what you need to know if we have to. The rest of our history is long and complicated and I highly doubt you want to hear the whole thing." Sam indicates, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So, the apocalypse is just another night out? Am I missing something?!" I shout, throwing my hands up in the air.

"No, but it's behind us." He clarifies as I try to calm down from my sudden outburst. "You weren't even here when it happened. We found you six months after. It's been almost a year in total."

"Yeah." Dean adds in. "Besides, it was total crap on Earth. It's nothing worth mentioning, kid."

My eyes squint in irritation as I hear the little demeaning nickname spill from his lips. "You know you gotta stop calling me that." I chastise him. "You do know your only a few years my senior right?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'm not like 10 years old or something."

"What?" He mutters. "I say just take it as a term of endearment. I call Sam, Sammy half the time, even though he's practically the Jolly Green Giant. It knocks him down a peg or two when he's being a pain in my ass." He shrugs.

"Hey!" Sam slaps the back of his brother's head. "I look nothing like that guy!" He defends himself.

"I got admit, you may not be green, but you _are_ exceptionally tall." I agree with Dean.

"Who's side are you on?" Sam glares at me, but a smirk forms on his lips.

"Just stating the facts Sam." I reply as Dean raises his hand for a fist bump which I easily return.

"What, so are you guys are best buds now?" Sam eyes shift between me and Dean.

"Ew, no." Dean shudders, his face grimacing in disgust. "We just agree on some things. Right, Holly?" He asks, clapping a hand to my back.

"Sure." I say teasingly, pushing his hand away from my body.

"Sam, Dean." Castiel abruptly speaks, breaking up our little banter. "I have to leave, but I'll be in touch. Call me if there is anything you need help with."

We all jump at the sound of his voice, completely forgetting he was there watching us mess around. "Geez, talk much?"

There he goes with the squinting again. "I hope I don't see you again. Once was more than enough." He spits, his blue eyes piercing.

"Nice meeting you too." I respond cynically, sticking a hand out for him to shake, but he pops out of sight instead. "Isn't he a ball of sunshine?"

"Don't worry he'll lighten up. He isn't as bad as he used to be, trust us." Sam replies.

"Well…I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved. I'm gonna go get some grub. You guys want anything?" Dean asks, grabbing his car keys off the counter.

Sam and I both shake our heads. "No, I'm good." Sam says.

"Not hungry." I add in.

"Whatever, your loss. We'll talk more when I get back." He yells behind him before walking out the door and slamming it shut.

I turn to Sam after watching Dean drive away from the parking lot. "So, Sam can I ask you something off topic?"

"Yeah, shoot." He states as he walks to his bag grabbing out a laptop.

"When Castiel was talking about the apocalypse, he also mentioned something about falling. What did he mean?" I question curiously.

"Well, Cas used to be a total dick when we first met the guy, but his time here made him change. He became more of aware of humans and their feelings rather than being like the other robotic soldiers from Heaven. He even sacrificed his position in Heaven to help me and Dean stop the apocalypse and kind of grew into our little group. You have to give him credit though. He already died once." Sam spoke highly of him, respect shining in his eyes. "Of course there is a lot more to it, but like a said, long story."

"Wow." I say in surprise. "I can't believe that's the same guy I just met. I guess I'll just have to prove myself to him...or maybe if I just leave you guys alone, he'll respect me more for it." I shrug.

"Maybe, but there is no way Dean and I are letting you go. We're still hunters. We have a duty to protect people and you are now one of those people." He declares with hard eyes.

I smile at his dedication. "Thanks Sam. I'm really glad I found you guys, really. I just hope what the angel said was wrong." I look down to the ground, scraping the tip of my shoe against the carpet.

"That he was wrong about what?" Sam asks confused.

"He said I was a threat to you. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already am. It seems that everywhere I go, I mess things up. You and Dean have done so much for me. You don't deserve that responsibility added onto your shoulders. You got enough on your plate." I reply honestly.

"Holly-" Sam begins, but the sound of my phone ringing interrupts him before he says anything else.

"Sorry, could you give me a minute." I apologize, pulling out my phone to see Rebecca's name flash across the screen. "It's Rebecca." I tell him before accepting the call.

"Hi Rebecca!" I answer happily. "What are you doing up so early? It's like 3 in the morning?" I laugh, but I hear no response. "Um-Rebecca?"

I hear a shuffle in the background and a shaky breath sound on the phone. "H-Holly?" I hear Rebecca's frightened voice.

"Rebecca? What's wrong?" My heart starts beating rapidly. I see Sam get up from his seat and walk towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"Holly." Her voice trembles with terror. "A m-man has me hostage. He threatened to kill me if you don't come home. Please. Stay where you are and don't come! Please don't come!" She speaks quickly before a loud slap echoes from the phone, followed by a loud thump in the background.

"Rebecca!? Rebecca are you alright!? Talk to me!" I yell into the receiver, but a different voice responds instead.

"Holly, nice to hear from you." A rough male voice purrs, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Looks like you're becoming more of a pest to find so I thought I'd pay your little friend here a visit." He chuckles darkly.

"What are you doing to her?! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with me!" I yell at him as Sam tries to listen in.

"Oh, but she has everything to do with you." He says smugly. "Looks like you made a nice little home with this bitch. Too bad the walls will be painted with her own blood very soon." I could practically see him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I'll kill you if you touch her." I threaten my voice low and deadly.

"Please." He laughs. "You can have me all to yourself when you get here, but-" He adds harshly. "-if you decide to stay hidden, then she will be the one to pay." He declares before the phone clicks dead.

I drop the phone out of my hand, feeling like my heart was stuck in my throat.

"Holly? Holly!" Sam shouts, looking at me earnestly. "What's wrong?" His hands lightly shake my shoulders to bring me out of my shocked state.

"S-Sam." I choke out, my eyes filling with tears. "He has Rebecca. A demon has my mom." I lean towards him sobbing into his shoulder. "He said if I don't meet him at her house then he would kill her."

Sam grabs me tightly to his chest. "Shhh…..It's going to be alright." He says soothingly, pulling me back to look me in the eye. "We need to call Dean, right now."


	3. The Fallen One

"Hey, I got your missed calls, what's up?" Dean walks in with a fry in his mouth and a bag of food in his hands.

"I need to go! I need to help her!" I shout, pacing around the room. My mind spins madly with images of what the bastard could be doing to Rebecca at this very second.

"Whoa?! What's going on!?" He yells as he takes in the atmosphere of the room. "Sam, what the hell is she talking about?" He asks, turning towards his brother.

"A demon has Rebecca hostage. They just called Holly and told her to be at the house or else she would die." Sam explains, his voice strained, but controlled.

"He has her Dean! He could be torturing her or whatever the hell demons do! I need to go. I need to help her." I state quickly, grabbing my coat and rushing towards the door.

"Hey, hold your horses!" Dean stands in front of the door, blocking the only exit out of the room. "We can't just barge in there guns blazing! We need to think about this. If the demons are using Rebecca as bait then it's all the more reason not to go." Dean declares, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"She is not just some woman! She cared for me! Loved me like her own! I will not repay her kindness by leaving her to die by some demons hand! I'm going whether you like it or not!" I scream in his face angrily.

"Dean's right." Sam speaks as I turn to stare at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I know how hard this must be for you, but if we walk into this trap who knows what will happen? They could capture you and still kill her despite the deal. You can never trust a demon."

"What about Castiel? He could help us right?" I ask, sounding desperate. "Yeah, we didn't start out on the right foot, but he should want to take out some demons right? Aren't they eternal enemies or something?"

"We can't promise that he would come." Sam clarifies. "Castiel has his own agenda. Sometimes he just pops in and out whenever we least expect it."

"Fine forget the angel!" I yell at them as they watch me with apprehensive eyes. "You know if you don't help me, I'm just going to leave anyways! No matter what you say, this is total bullshit!"

"And that's why I'm glad we have these." Dean pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his duffel bag, waving them in front of my face. "For special occasions."

I squint at him in fury. "You wouldn't dare." My voice sounds deadly even to my own ears.

"Sam and I have no choice. We need to keep you safe, that is our priority." He states as he grabs one of your wrists and snaps the cuff into place. I struggle against his strong hold on my arm as he cuffs me to the post of one of the beds.

"You don't have to man handle me!" I scoff, my glare deepening at him.

"If looks could kill." He chuckles lightly, finding my anger amusing which only pisses me off even more.

"You know you can be a real ass." I sneer at him. He takes a swig of the beer as he watches me, his lips curling up into a smug grin.

"The feelings mutual princess and guess who has first watch tonight." He winks.

"Dean stop pissing her off." Sam cuts in, nudging his brother away from me. "Holly, we aren't going to leave an innocent woman to die. Our job is to save people and this case is no different. We just need to think things through first before acting out, alright? Besides, what use would it be for them to kill her right away?" He points out. "It's just a meaningless threat to get you in their hands faster. They wouldn't do anything that reckless unless they were sure you weren't coming." Sam tries to reassure me, obviously not enjoying my suffering as much as his elder brother. "It's been a long night. I think we should all rest before dealing with this tomorrow and clear our heads a bit. Agreed?"

I nod reluctantly while Dean makes a noise of approval in the back of his throat, falling into a chair and turning on the TV. Sam rolls his eyes at us before going back to work on his laptop.

There is still no sign of Castiel as the clock strikes early morning. My simmering anger keeps me awake as Dean watches some crappy cartoon channel. He offers me food, but I rudely decline to eat anything he touches. Sam is passed out on the other bed, his chest rising and falling deeply with each breath, his laptop still in his lap.

"You know I don't get why you like Sam so much." Dean suddenly speaks, stuffing his mouth full of meat patty. "He didn't always use to be nice you know."

"Sam? Not nice? Are we talking about the same person here?" I question sarcastically.

"Yeah, believe it or not, a few months ago he would have killed about anyone that would get in his way." He says casually, his eyes watching the images playing on the screen. "Trust me, you're lucky you met him after he got his soul back." As soon as the sentence leaves his mouth, he begins to choke on his food, coughing madly.

I open my mouth to begin bombarding him with questions, but close it shut. "You know what?" I add after a moment of silence. "I'm just not even going to ask. As long as Sam has his soul no need to explain." I wave him off as he sighs in relief. "Plus, seeing you choke on a chunk of meat was enjoyable enough to watch."

"I would say thanks, but now not so much." He responds flatly before taking on a more serious tone. "You do know we are trying to do what's best for you, right? We aren't going all Guantanamo Bay on you for no reason."

"Totally, being cuffed to a bed is a great way to spell out friendship." I snap at him.

"Look. I know you're pissed, but what we're doing here is the best way to protect you. Sam and I have dealt with these situations before. We know what we are doing. You just need to trust us." He looks at me sympathetically for once.

"Whatever." I brush off him off, ignoring his attempts to get boost my spirits.

He glances warily at me once more before gluing his eyes back to the TV. While he is distracted, I search around the room for anything to help get me out of my bonds, but see nothing of use. The only thing that would set me free is the keys currently in Dean's pant pocket and it would be nearly impossible to get them.

After another hour passes, Dean begins to nod off. When I hear a slight snore come from his mouth, the TV suddenly flickers. My eyes slide to the static image coming from the monitor and my eyes squint in suspicion.

I look around for anything that could have caused the bizarre action and see nothing out of the ordinary. When I hear the click of my cuffs unlock, I look down and my eyes widen in surprise. How the hell did that happen? Did I do that?

Whatever, doesn't matter. Now I'm home free, I smile to myself. All I have to do is leave this damn motel and get to Rebecca. I rub my irritated wrist where the cuff was clamped to, the skin slightly red.

I quietly rise from the bed, flinching when the mattress squeaks from the movement. My eyes rapidly shift to Dean and Sam and let out a sigh of relief as they keep snoring away.

I quickly tip toe to the door and pull the handle open as gently as I can. Surprisingly the old door hinges made no noise of protest as I sneak through the doorway. I let out a silent prayer that Dean and Sam wouldn't notice I was gone until I had a good head start on them.

Luckily, I still had my car keys and quickly rush back to the diner where I left my car. Dean told me to leave it there until tomorrow morning, well wasn't he in for a surprise.

I pick the keys out of my pocket and hop into the car. The engine roars with a start as I turn the key in the ignition.

I place the gear into drive and screech away from the diner, pulling onto the road and driving to the outskirts of town. Well, here goes nothing. I'm coming Rebecca.

* * *

**(Back at the motel room)**

Dean's head rolls to the side, trying to get comfortable in the awkward position he was sleeping in on the chair. He shifts his hand down to the armrest to pull himself to the right when he knocks down the remote control that was balancing on the top of it. The device hits the floor with a thud and the TV shuts on, startling him awake.

"Huh, what?" He rubs at his eyes, the light of the TV blinding him. He groans as he reaches for the remote on the floor to turn the monitor off. As soon as the TV goes black, he lets out a loud yawn and checks to see if Holly was still cuffed to the bed. When he sees the bed empty, he swiftly jumps up and runs to edge of the bed seeing the cuffs still attached to the post, but unlocked.

"Sam!" He shouts, going to his brother and shaking his shoulder roughly. "She's gone! Holly is gone! Well isn't this fan-friggin'-tastic." He angrily mumbles.

Sam's eyes pop open at the sound of his brother screaming. "Dean?" He asks groggily, his voice still raspy with sleep. "What's going on?"

"That-" He points to the empty bed beside him. "-is what's going on! How the hell did she get out!? I still have the damn keys in my pocket!" He pulls them out for Sam to see.

"Are you sure she didn't just pick the lock?" Sam asks, rubbing his eyes and getting up from the bed.

"Hell no! I made those myself. Do you think I'm stupid?" He huffs in frustration.

Sam observes the cuffs lying on the bed and picks it up with one hand. "Well, the metal is not even bent so I don't know how she could have got out of them. They look totally fine."

"They are completely unlockable without the key so unless she does have some super freak powers like Cas said then that's the only thing that can explain it! Unless…." Dean fades off, his face turning red with fury. "CAS!? You son of a bitch you better get down here, right now!"

The sound of wings rustle and soon Castiel is in the room with them. "Yes?"

"Would you like to explain your little magic act, huh?!" Dean questions loudly, pointing to the handcuffs. "Don't lie to me or I swear to god I will kick your feathery ass."

"She was becoming a disturbance. This was the only way to ensure your safety." The angel states coolly. "I gave her what she wanted. Whatever happens to her is none of your concern now."

"Cas! She could get hurt! She could even get killed!" Sam yells at him. "I know you are trying to do what's best for us, but this was wrong and you know it." He glares at the angel, grabbing his lap top to shove inside his bag along with the rest of his clothes.

"You better hope we get there in time." Dean proclaims firmly, scowling at Cas before he throws the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder and storms out of the room. "Sam, hurry up!"

* * *

By the time I pull up to Rebecca's house, the sun is barely beginning to rise. As I stare at the house, my blood boils in anger. It was the only place that I found peaceful and safe, a place I called my home and now it was tainted with evil and dread.

I jump out my car and roughly slam the door shut. I go to the trunk to search for any kind of weapon that would be of use against a demon. Hell, anything that could even hurt a demon would be better than nothing. I see a crow bar and quickly grab it, sliding the tool under my coat. I shut the trunk before slowly walking towards the entrance.

I sneak a peek in the windows and see nothing in view besides furniture in the gloomy light. I place my hand on the door knob and turn the handle, not surprised to find it opening easily. As I step into the dark house, chills begin to run up my spine.

I soundlessly close the door behind me and scan the room for any evidence of break in. The furniture seems to be intact and in the same place it usually is in. I can't help but smile when I spot a frame of me and Rebecca during Christmas lying upon the fireplace. We are standing by our fully decorated Christmas tree with cheesy smiles adoring our faces and cookies in our hands. I could remember that day like it was yesterday. My very first Christmas, theoretically that is. The day when Rebecca officially became a part of my family.

As my mind preoccupies with good memories, a sound of glass shattering in the kitchen breaks me out of my trance. I quickly rush into the room and see a circle of fire flare up around the body of a person slumped on the floor as I enter. When I realize it's Rebecca, I quickly rush to her side, but get thrown forcefully across the room once I reach her.

My back hits the cabinets harshly, knocking the wind out of my gut and the crowbar out of my coat. Maybe I should have thought this out better.

I look up when a man dressed in all black walks out of the shadows and into the light of the fire. His piercing black eyes contrast with the color of his pale skin.

"Hello Holly." He purrs, his tongue slipping out of his mouth like a serpent. "I'm glad you finally showed up. I was just about to start the fun without you."

"Fuck you! You got me where you want me. Now, a deal is a deal. You let her go! She has nothing to do with this." I order, my limbs struggling against the invisible hold he had on me.

"Hmmmm." He hums curiously. "You really don't know much about anything do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shout at him.

"Completely clueless indeed." He sniffs, eyeing Rebecca lying unconscious in the circle of fire. "I guess it's time for some storytelling, don't you think?" He speaks to her, flicking his wrist. He sends her dangling in midair, shocking her awake.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Please." I beg him as I meet her now open and frightened eyes.

"H-Holly." She chokes out, her hands grabbing at her throat.

"I said stop!" I bellow at him, my hands tightening into fists.

"Very well." He obliges, dropping her to the ground once more.

I glare at him as she hits the ground hard and gasps for air.

"So, you really don't know who you are, do you girl?" He asks, raising a skinny eyebrow at me.

"People keep asking me that lately, but sadly no, I don't. Please enlighten me." I spit at him.

"Hmmm, a feisty one as well." He comments to himself. His eyes appraise me before he adds, "The Fallen One." He hisses the word viciously, like it was poison to his mouth.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I angrily reply.

"Why don't you have _this_ pest tell you?" He nods to Rebecca in the circle of fire.

"Rebecca?" I turn to stare at her, my eyes wide with confusion.

"Holly. I'm so sorry." She pleads, rising from the ground to stand. "Please forgive me. M-my name is not Rebecca. My real name is Sariel. I'm an angel." My face freezes in shock as she continues speaking, beginning with her story.

"I was sent to Earth after the apocalypse to help strengthen the belief of God after a time of tragedy, to bring them back towards their faith." She explains. "What I didn't expect was to fall in love during my time here. Being on Earth made me feel things I have never felt before, things I didn't think were possible. A man named David was a prophet that helped me during my duties and we grew very fond of each other. When it came time to return to Heaven, I didn't want to leave him and my brothers and sisters smited my love out of spite. They said nothing so feeble or weak was worthy of my affection. So I was casted down to Earth to live for eternity for my sin. It's been years since I've been home, but I can still hear the angels, hear them talking about something called the Fallen One."

"What are you talking about?" I whisper, my voice tight with emotion.

"You, Holly, are you are part of God himself. The one God has been trying to protect all this time."

"But why would he want to protect me? I'm- I'm just a girl!?"

"No, Holly you are more than that. You were destined to be special." She states. "The one sent by God to bring us all to peace."

"I don't understand. If the world was already saved, what does it have to do with me?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but there is uproar with the angels in heaven. They speak of another evil power threatening to take over the Earth. One that is far greater than Lucifer himself. It seemed like a mere rumor, until the signs began to develop. Murders, abductions, the mass mutilations of cows. It all started the night you fell."

My mind flashes back to that terrible night in the woods and Sam telling me about the very same signs in the motel a few hours ago. It all added up. "Why can't I remember any of this? If I fell, why don't I have any memories?"

"Anything knowledge about God and Heaven is too dangerous to have on Earth." She clarifies. "God erased your memories to keep you and the others safe. You are the only one who knows his true plan. The only problem is that only you can break the spell that he has casted over you. You have to figure out yourself how to remember."

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" I scream at her, angry tears begin to prickle my eyes, but I force them back. "I thought you loved me! I thought I meant something to you!"

She looks away from me, flinching at my words that whipped through her, but continued with her story. "When they took my David away from me, I was so angry and full of grief. I wanted nothing more than to have him back in my arms and called demons to revive him. They promised that if I found this so called Fallen One then they would bring him back so, I accepted their deal."

She glimpses up at me, her eyes shining with regret. "I know it was stupid and selfish, but I was desperate. These feelings from being away from heaven for so long, were more powerful than I ever thought possible. They made me foolish and weak. So I searched for you all over the world, trying to find the only way to bring my beloved back to me. When I heard of the meteor in Kansas, I knew it was too irregular to be of natural cause. With the angels in total chaos and confusion in Heaven during the time, I thought it was my best shot. I raced to the site, but only found the crater you left. I tried to follow you, but before I could take you myself, the Winchesters found you. I went to the place they said they would bring you and possessed this woman's body. When you arrived with the Winchesters and told me your story, I knew it had to be you. The great power that came off of you was even more proof that I was correct."

I stare at her in horror. The only person that was normal in my life had lied to me all this time. My heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. "Well, aren't you quite the actor!? Playing with my feelings!" I shout, the tears finally spilling down my face. "All those memories I had with you, thinking you were my family! They were all a lie!"

"No, Holly please listen to me." She begs, her eyes pleading. "When I took you into my home, I did have intentions to give you to the demons, but that was before I fell in love again, _with you_." She reaches towards me desperately, her hand only reaching as close to the edge of the fire that surrounded her. "I couldn't let them take you just because of my selfishness. I deserve whatever comes to me, but you are our only hope now. You and the ones who stopped the first apocalypse." She eyes the demon watching us with interest. "They are scared of those boys, the Winchesters and the rebel angel, Castiel. You all are the only chance in saving the world now."

My head aches with the sudden turn in events. If the demon wasn't holding me up, I would have fainted by now. "Wait, wait. Just hold on a damn minute!" I shout, my aching eyes shutting closed. "I-I'm supposed to stop this bad guy and we don't even know who he is?! I'm part of God and I'm supposed to save the world!? What?!" I open my eyes to gaze at her, my voice cracking in pitch. "_What am I_!?"

"You are the-" She begins to speak until a blade rips through her chest, cutting her off.

It all happens so fast. The demon is suddenly behind Rebecca, pulling the long silver knife out of her body. The blade covered in her blood.

I hear the sound of a blood curdling cry pierce the air as she slumps to the ground dead. "NO!"

"We can't let her give away the big secret now can we." He smirks, swiping his finger across the blade and bringing the bloodied finger to his mouth for a taste.

"You bastard!" I roar with anger, my vision turning red. "You will pay for what you've done!" I feel my blood pump strongly through my veins, feeling a power surge inside me that I have never felt before.

"You can't do nothing to me petty being. You can't even access your own powers. You are useless and God has wasted his time on you."

"You want to test that theory?!" I scream, the air around me growing hot. A force wraps around my body like a cloak and a burning white energy spreads to my fingertips.

His cocky smile disappears as he begins to notice the change in the air around him. His expression turns frightened when my hair begins to float around me, my feet lifting off the floor.

I lift my hand towards him. A spark ignites in the very core of my body and explodes out of my palm, striking the demon head on. I grin wickedly as his cries of agony fill the room, only making me burn his skin off even slower to prolong his pain.

"STOP PLEASE!" He begs, his body surrounded by a fierce blue flame. His face twisted in anguish.

I smile on, ignoring his cries, until the front door busts open.

"Holly!" I hear Dean's distant cry as he rushes into the kitchen with Sam and Castiel. His eyes widen in disbelief as he sees me floating mid-air with blue fire shooting out of my palm.

I turned to look at him and his face freezes in shock. I glimpse behind him and see Sam wearing the same horrified expression while Castiel observes me with intensity.

"Dean...? Sam?" I ask confused, the power in me fades abruptly causing me to collapse to the floor. I hear shouts around me and feel hands on my body, but everything seems so fuzzy and far away. I smell the faint odor of charred flesh before my vision turns hazy and then black.


	4. The Singer Salvage Yard

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter posted! I was in summer school and am finally free at last! HORRAY! I'm so excited for you guys to read what's to come and thank you all for reading my story! 3 Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I would love some feedback! :) Also, I know this wayyy past do, but I would like to give a big thank you to watermelonsarerad and atypicaldayoffanfiction2 (my lovely cuzzie cuz). You both have been such a big help to my story and I can't thank you enough! Oh and read their stories because their pretty great! Okay, enjoy!

I fade in and out of consciousness. I can't tell night from day. I feel like I've been sleeping for years.

All I want to do is stay locked up in the dark subconscious of my mind, where everything is quiet and peaceful. I didn't want to face the world, take on the responsibility that was thrust upon my shoulders. Everything could go to shit for all I cared. Nothing was worse than waking up and facing the pain.

_Holly…. _I hear a voice say.

_Holly…. _Leave me alone, I want to reply back, but I can't move my lips to form the words.

_Holly…. _The voice fades away as I let the blackness pull me deeper into the abyss of my mind once more.

_It was a late December afternoon. The flames flickered in the fireplace, warming up the cold air inside the house. Snowflakes skidded off the windows, piling up on the ground looking powdery soft. I sipped my hot cocoa, holding the warm cup in my hands and breathed in the chocolaty goodness._

_I turned away from the winter wonderland view to look around the living room. _

"_Rebecca?" I asked when I eyed materials scattering the floor. "What is all this stuff for?" There was a circular frame and tinsel laid out on the ground, but the thing that caught my eye the most was a bundle of bright red berries surrounded by pointy dark green leaves._

"_Oh, this? I thought I already told you this morning. My mind must be playing tricks with me." She laughed, walking down the stairs with more supplies. "Well, with Christmas right around the corner, I was thinking we could make reefs to decorate the house. I heard homemade reefs leave a lovely smell."_

"_Uh, I'm not very good with the whole arts and craft thing." My cheeks flushed a bright red. "I don't really have the knowledge from my preschool years to fall back on with my 'no memory thing' and all." I told her, looking embarrassed._

"_Oh don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll do fine!" She pulled me into her side for a hug after placing the rest of the supplies down next to the others. "Besides, it's all about the having fun and spreading the Christmas cheer right?"_

"_Sure, let me go get my elf ears and toy tools." I teased. "Should I let all the other animals from outside come in and sing with us around the fire?" I glanced at her, my eyes filled with humor._

"_You're going to be getting a lot of coal for Christmas with that attitude." She pushed me playfully. "Alright let's get to work." She clapped her hands, initiating arts and crafts time. _

_After a while, I actually got the hang of the whole crafting thing. My reef wasn't going to be featured in the next Home magazine that's for sure, but it was better than I thought it would be._

"_Well, won't you look at that?" Rebecca admired my work. "Looks beautiful."_

"_I wouldn't say that, but yeah it's decent." I shrugged, picking up the red berries that caught my eye earlier, and mindlessly squeezing it between my fingers._

"_Sweetie, don't do that! Those darn things will stain your fingers and be such a pain to wash off." She chastised, but my fingers were already covered in the berry's juice._

"_Oops. Sorry." I apologized, looking sheepish._

"_It's alright dear. Lemme go get some solution to help get that off your hands." She stated as she strolled to the kitchen. _

"_Hey, Rebecca!?" I shouted to her, still staring at the fascinating plant. "What is this thing anyways?"_

"_Holly berries!" I heard her yell back before she came into the room with her home remedy. "Here you go sweetie. Just let your fingers soak in there and it should come off in a couple minutes." _

"_If you don't mind me asking," I started and continued as she nodded for me to go on. "Where do these things come from?" I glimpsed up at her from the floor, still cross legged on the carpet, soaking my fingers in some funky smelling liquid._

"_Well, a lot grow here, but most come from subtropical and temperate regions." She began to explain. "There is actually a tale on how holly berries became significant to Christians, leading to it being used for Christmas today." She continued as I raised my eyebrows in interest. "At first hollies were adorned on doors as a method of preventing persecution. However, it was truly used as a method of preventing unpredictable misfortune". Rebecca eyes seemed to glaze over as she spoke._

_Her voice took on an ancient and distant tone as she continued telling the legends of the little plant. "It has been said that the power of the holly is not limited to the problems that earthly creatures could inflict, but also demonic forces. The hanging of holly on the doors of homes was believed to prevent the entry of terrifying spirits who were likely to attack during the holy days." Her eyes then fixated on me as she neared the end of the story. "Anyhow, as time went on, it started to become more conventional as a symbol of Christmas festivals and the original purpose of the holly became less recognized by Christians. Now, hollies are a thing of decoration and nothing more." She finished with a smile._

"_Wow. So, these little things pack a lot of punch to them, don't they?" I lifted my hand from the soak bath and reached for another berry to pull it close to my eye. I tried to make sense of how people could once find something so small and delicate as powerful or meaningful. "It's fascinating."_

"_They sure are." Rebecca agreed with a smile, watching me examine the plant. "You know," She added after a short amount of silence. "You still don't have a name yet. Maybe we have finally found something to call you."_

"_Call me what?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion._

"_Holly, of course! It's a beautiful name. And believe it or not, I think it suits you quite well." She clarified._

"_Holly?" I hummed, letting the name roll off the tip of my tongue. _

"_I love it." My face broke into a wide grin. I swiftly rose to my feet to meet her height, pulling her into a firm hug. "Thank you Rebecca. I don't know what to say." My face beamed with happiness. _

_I finally had a name, something that I could call my own. I'm Holly. _

"_I love you." The words spilled from my mouth unexpectedly. I tensed with fear of her reaction, but soon relaxed as I felt her arms wrap tighter around me, pulling me closer to her. "I love you too Holly."_

I suddenly snap awake, the vivid memory shattering into a million pieces. "Rebecca!" I yell loudly, quickly sitting up in bed drenched in sweat. My eyes flitter around the room searching for her.

"Hey, hey! Hold on there tiger!" Dean is suddenly by my side looking tired and disheveled. He pushes me back down into the covers with a firm but gentle hand. "You need to relax."

The room starts to spin from the blood running down from my head. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to make the room still. "Ugh, my head." I groan.

Once I'm sure I'm not going to toss my cookies all over the place, I finally open my eyes and see Dean standing over me looking worried.

I observe the room and notice we aren't at the motel from last night...or the day before...or whenever it was.

I try to move my hands to wipe the sweat off my forehead, but they make no urge to move. I look to see my hands are tied to the bed with rope. "What the hell?" I pull against my restraints, but they don't budge. "Dean, what's with the kidnapper act?" I try to yell at him, but my throat croaks instead from the lack of hydration. My temples and limbs throb with pain, like I've just been hit by a truck. I try to glare at him despite the excruciating ache.

"Hey, don't look at me. We just did what we thought was safe for you and well, all of us." He eyes me suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" I groan. "Take these the hell off of me, now." I demand.

"Holly. Do you even remember what happened a week ago?"

"A week ago…?" I try to sit up in bed again, but the ropes only tighten around my wrists even more so I give up.

"The demon you roasted? Rebecca? You floating in damn mid-air?" He hints, looking at me incredulously.

My heart clenches painfully at the mention of Rebecca. The woman who I looked up to, who I trusted, except she wasn't the person I thought she was, she was an angel, but Dean didn't know that.

"Wait, what? Are you nuts?! When was I floating!?" I ask skeptically, trying to think back to that fateful night, but the only thing that flashes to mind is the demon bastard stabbing a blade through Rebecca's chest. I feel my throat constrict with emotion at the memory, but I swallow down the lump in my throat. There was no time for crying now; more important things had to be faced.

I try to recall the night, but I pull a blank. Everything after that Rebecca's death is just a black and hazy fog. "No, I can't. I can't remember." I state in frustration, irritated with my constant memory loss. This Alzheimer shit was getting really old.

"You don't remember anything?" He asks his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Really?"

"No. I just don't remember anything happening after Rebecca…..died...what happened?" I ask, looking up at him as my heart races in anticipation.

"Hol. Your eyes were white. Your hair and feet were floating. You had blue fire shooting out of your hand for Christ sake. I swear it was like some X-Men episode!" He crosses his arms across his chest. "Hence the tying you up." He points out.

"I had freaking fire coming out of my hand?!" My heart begins to pound in fear as I feel the verge of a panic attack coming on. No. What if Castiel was right? What if all I did was cause harm?

"Hey, hey, hey calm down!" He sits down on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on my shoulders firmly, forcing me to look into his green eyes until I calmed. "You are too weak to be this riled up. You need to rest." He surprisingly sounds concerned for a second before he adds, "And honestly, to tell you the truth, you look like shit."

"Well isn't that something every girl loves to hear...or female mutant." I shake my head with a humorless smile. I breathe in deeply and blow out a noisy breath, reigning in my emotions once more. With all these mood swings, I am bound to have a heart attack at any moment.

I look away from his intense gaze and examine the room again seeing beers overtake the desk in the far corner of the room and a magazine lying on top of the heap. "Where are we?" I question as I see picture frames of an unfamiliar middle-aged man and woman hanging up on the walls. It looks like this room hasn't been cleaned in years with the dust accumulating on the furniture.

"Well, after what happened Sam and I had to take you somewhere safe. This is the only place that came to mind." He states. "The owner's name is Bobby. He has been a friend of ours for a long time coming. He's a hunter like us." He explains.

"Mhm. Well looks like Bobby needs to dust up a bit in here. It's like dust bunny central." I cough for emphasis.

"Don't be a smart ass." He smirks. "You should be thankful we know the guy. He has every kind of warding signal known to man drawn all over this house. That means no visits from any angels, monsters, or dick-headed demons. Basically, no one can track you down or even know your here."

"Well remind me to thank him for that after I get untied." I pull at my restraints again, looking at him expectantly.

"No way sweetheart. Like I said, after what we saw that night there is no way we are letting you out of that bed until we know what we're working with here."

"Oh come on! I don't even remember it! For all you know that wasn't even me." I defend. "Besides if I really wanted to hurt you and Sam, wouldn't I have done it by now?"

"Sorry Hol. You have to stay put." He rises from his spot on the bed and stretches, his back popping loudly in response.

"Really? You should know how well tying me up went last time." I roll my eyes. "Where is sympathetic Sam when I need him?" I grumble under my breath.

"Sam and Bobby are downstairs. I'll go tell them you're awake. Keep out of trouble until then princess." He states as he goes to open the door. "Oh and by the way, if you try to run home free again, next time I won't be so gentle with the house arrest."

"Asshole." I murmur under my breath as he starts walking out the door.

"Right back at you Hol." He hollers back before closing the door shut behind him.

As soon as I'm alone, the room is eerily silent, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I feel the sorrow threatening to creep up on me as I lay in bed as my mind races with memories of that night. I struggle with keeping myself together until the tears begin to freely stream down my cheeks.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry." I whisper as I choke back a sob. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

The guilt of my last words to her ate at me. How I yelled at her. How I hated her with every fiber in my being because of her deal. But how could I have done such a thing after all she did for me? She wasn't human, but she protected me and loved for all those months when I felt nothing but alone. She was the only thing that was normal and consistent in my life. Even though she was an angel, she was still my caregiver, my mom. I still loved her, but now she was gone.

As soon as I hear the stomping of boots coming up the stairs, my crying immediately ceases. I try to quickly wipe the tear trails on my face with the sleeve of my shoulder before the door gently pushes open.

When I finally see who comes in, I smile despite my red-rimmed eyes, glad to see the friendlier Winchester entering the room. "Sam."

"Holly, are you alright?" He quickly rushes to my side. His hazel eyes scan my face, probably noticing my puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Well, if you consider me being in a mini-coma for a solid seven days straight alright, then I'm just peachy." I tease him lightly, causing him to crack a smile.

"Good to have you back on planet Earth." He sits down on the bed with me and pats my thigh lightly.

"Can't say I'm glad to be back." I grumble, my mood quickly turning sour.

"Holly…" His eyes shine with worry. "Everything is going to be alright. We will figure this out together alright? One step at a time."

"Is it okay if I interrupt?" An older voice asks before entering the room.

"Yeah come on in Bobby." Sam replies, waving him in.

I look up to see a man with beard and protruding belly step into the room with a well-past worn baseball cap placed atop his head. I see Dean following close behind him with a tray of food and water.

"Oh Dean, you shouldn't have." I tease him lightly as he walks the tray over towards me.

"Oh shut it. It was the old man's idea." He scoffs, placing the tray on the bedside dresser next to me.

I ignore his remark to gaze at the stranger in the room, not knowing what to expect.

"Hi there, I'm Bobby. Bobby Singer. It's great to finally meet ya." He walks towards me to shake my hand and stops when he notices the ropes still tied to my wrists. "Um, boys? A little harsh, ya think?" He looks at Sam and Dean pointedly until one of them gets up to untie my bonds.

"Hi." I greet shyly as I watch Sam walk over and untie the ropes. "Holly. And thanks for that and well for the food and everything." I say gratefully, rubbing my sore wrists before shaking his hand, but take no interest in the food beside me.

"You're welcome." He replies, staring at me curiously before adding, "You know you got a lotta nerve boys. It's not every day you hear stories like hers. And I wish you would have told me about it sooner," he chastises them before turning to you, "but I guess it's my fault for not expecting that by now, you know them. Bunch of idjits." He states with a slight drawl, causing me to laugh.

"Hey! We did all that we could Bobby! It's not like we left her on her own." Dean complains from the corner of the room his arms crossed in defense.

"Well by the looks of it this poor girl needs someone to be a decent human being to her. She ain't so bad as you said she was." He raises an eyebrow at him.

"Mhm. And what did Dean tell you about me exactly?" I glance at Dean with a dirty look.

"Nothing other than you being a pain in the ass." Dean interjects, picking up the magazine lying next to him and flipping through it indifferently.

Before I can respond to his comment Bobby butts in, "Are they always like that?" He asks Sam as he juts his thumb at Dean and me.

"So far yeah." Sam shrugs. "I think it's them trying to bond, but really I don't know myself.

Bobby looks between me and Dean once more before announcing, "Okay let's focus here people. Enough jokin' around, we got work to do." He pulls a chair out to sit closer by my bedside. "So...Holly." He begins. "I would like to hear the story from your side. What the hell is going on?"

"Well...I'm sure the guys told you about the whole 'forest thing' already so..."

"Wait, what? What 'forest thing'?"

"Oh. I guess that didn't get part didn't get passed along..."

"Afraid not." He glares at the boys.

"Sorry Bobby it was on short notice. It wasn't important at the time. Everything was happening a little too fast." Sam apologizes sheepishly.

"Well it's pretty damn important now boy." He mocks him before turning to me for an explanation.

I squirm under his stare as I recall my memories of that first night in the woods. "Okay this is going to sound weird, but bear with me."

"I'm use to weird, girl. Just tell me what you remember." He reassures.

"That night in the forest was terrifying, absolutely terrifying." I start, looking down at my hands nervously. "I woke up on the ground and couldn't remember anything. No people, memories, or even my own name. I was completely naked and alone. Physically I was fine, but mentally I felt like my brain was melted into a soup inside my skull." I shudder as the night vividly replays in my mind. "I remember being so scared that I just started running until I tripped over something and my face met a ground full of dirt." I chuckle somberly. "I tried to getup but my ankle was injured and kept me down so I just gave up….and laid there wanting to die." I left the sentence hanging for a while before I spoke again. "Next thing I know, I'm in the hands of these guys." I look to Sam and Dean gratefully. "If it wasn't for them I don't know if I would even be here right now."

"Well I'm glad they did something right." Bobby replies, looking at me in empathy. "You know this is information that would have been real useful before you told me a pack of demons were on her hide." He chastises Dean and Sam once more, his disappointment sounding much like a father's . "You don't keep messin' with this kind of stuff and now you guys are knee deep in it."

"Like Sammy said Bobby. It was a rough couple of days." Dean clarifies.

"So...we got a lot of things to work with here." Bobby lifts his hat up to scratch at the receding hairline on his forehead and blows out an uneasy breathe. "Looks like it's time to hit the books boys."

I hear a loud groan emanate from Dean as Bobby gets up from his chair. "You want to stay here and eat that or come down with us?" He asks me.

Being alone was the last thing one my mind. Not after last time, I shudder feeling the hallow hole in my chest preparing to rip me apart once more. "Um, no I'll join you guys. I need to start using my legs before they start turning to jelly on me." I reassure them, trying to get up out of bed and almost falling over until Bobby catches me.

"Yeah maybe you should do that." He chuckles as he helps me stand up straight. "If you want, we also got a shower across the hall so you can clean up. God knows a shower can do wonders."

"Actually that sounds amazing right about now. Thanks." I smile at him as I try to use his arms to stabilize me.

"God knows she needs it." I hear Dean mumble under his breath as he passes by me and out the door, causing me to glare at his back annoyed.

"Sam, you show the girl where the towels are and get some of Karen's clothes for her in my room." He orders the younger brother.

Sam nods in agreement and takes me from Bobby to walk to his room, while Bobby joins Dean downstairs.

"Sam? Where's Cas?" I ask curiously after the silent trek to the old man's room.

"Cas? Why do you want to know where Cas is? I mean you guys aren't on the best of terms…." He replies.

"I know it's just… I remember seeing you, Dean, and Cas before I kinda…blacked out..." I mumble quietly for haven't told Dean about remembering this.

"Oh?" He asks awkwardly, before perching me on the edge of Bobby's bed to retrieve the clothes. "Um, well to be honest me and Dean don't actually know where he is." He uses one had to brush his hair out of his eyes, while pulling open the clothing drawer with another. "Once we got you out of there, he kinda went Hudini on us. He barely said a word as Dean and I suggested taking you to Bobby's house." He explains.

"Oh. So the angel didn't have anything to say? No 'I told you so' or 'Leave her to rot here'?"

"No he actually agreed with us before zapping to who knows where." He clarifies, pulling out a plaid blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Mhm. Well that's a little strange isn't it?" I examine Sam's face, trying to decipher the emotion displayed there. "Even for him?"

"I'll say, but let's just look at it as a step forward for Cas." He smirks as he turns around, handing me my clothes.

"Hopefully I can take your word on that." I state as he helps me up from the bed once more to walk out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Wow." I let out a low whistle, actually taking the time to focus on my surroundings. "Bobby really knows how to decorate. This place is huge, almost like a fancy hotel…." I stare down the hall bug-eyed. "A little creepy, but nice." I comment.

"Yeah Bobby fixed up the place real good after a couple years. Don't tell him I said this, but it used to be as much as a dump as the junkyard outside." He adds as we approach what looks like the on suite to a bathroom.

"Mhm. Well, no matter what he's an okay guy in my book." I declare honestly, after seeing how much he loved Sam and Dean within the first few minutes of meeting him. "I noticed he treats you like family, almost like a father. And I appreciate him doing that. It's always nice to know that someone is there to protect you and be there for you no matter what." I choke up a bit, realizing the similarities between him and Rebecca.

"Holly, you know we can talk about Rebecca...if you want..." He comforts me as he takes the clothes from my hands, placing them on top of the toilet seat lid so he can face me. "I know it's none my business, but I just want you to know we understand and we here for you. The past couple have days have been tough, especially on you, and I just hope you trust us enough to make you feel as comfortable as possible. You're practically one of us now." He proclaims.

I tear up at his declaration and pull him in for a hug. "Thanks Sam. I really needed that." I give him one last squeeze before finally letting him go. "I'll take you up on that one day." I reply with an embarrassing watery smile. God damn these water works. When did I start crying so much?

"No problem he smiles back. Well I'll leave you to get ready. If you need any of us just holler. We'll be right downstairs." He states before turning around and walking out the door, pulling the door closed shut as he left.

I sigh loudly before looking into the mirror, staring at the broken girl looking back at me. My long, light brown hair looks brittle and lifeless, my pale grey eyes gloomy and dull, while a light sheen of sweat covers my forehead. "Wow I do look like shit." I comment out loud, noticing how pale my usually tan skin looks.

I glance away from the mirror and towards the shower, seeing a clean towel hanging on the rack besides it. I walk to the tub and reach for the spout, turning the water on to a steaming temperature that would ease the knots in my sore limbs. I quickly slip off my dirty works clothes and sneakers before stepping into the stream of warm water. I moan in contentment as the water hits my body, the rhythmic pressure massaging my aching muscles.

I go through the usual routine of soaping, shampooing, and rinsing. I hum to myself as I repeat the same cycle, but with conditioner. I keep my mind away from the thought of Rebecca or any Fallen One related issues. It was nice to enjoy some quiet time to myself without having the pain of anguish eating at me.

As soon as I finish, I shut the water off and climb out of the tub, grabbing a towel to dry off my body. I grab the clothes off the toilet seat and quickly slip on the blouse and jeans Sam gave to me, noticing how easily they fitted. A week of not eating a single bite of food made me look a little gaunt. "I really need a cheeseburger." I say aloud, not liking the thinner figure I was sporting, but the actual thought of food made me feel queasy, which was a first.

Since the house is full of men, I guessed a hair brush wouldn't be available and used my fingers to comb through my damp hair a few times before tying it up into a bun.

When I look decent, I open the door and follow the way to a group of stairs leading down to the first level.

The first floor's decor is almost exactly the same as the rest of the place with the elaborate red color scheme.

I stroll to a pair of sliding doors as I hear voices radiating from behind it. I approach the guys, seeing them before they even see me. They were all bent over these huge dusty books, drinking coffee.

"Well, I got absolutely nothing. Are you sure these are the only books you have on this Bobby?" Dean asks, closing the book shut, causing a little bit of dust to fly off the cover.

"Yeah, these are the only ones I could find on angels, like I said no one knew they actually existed at the time." Bobby explains to him. "Well, until Cas and all the other ones made a surprise visit raising your ass out of hell a couple years ago. The only thing we got are bibles and a few other volumes, but this is about it."

"Raised from hell?" I whisper to myself in confusion, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. "Holy shit, Dean went to hell? No wonder he is such a dick." I grumble to myself, but I know he could have turned out a lot worse. But really? Just the thought of hell made me shudder in fear. Demons were enough already, but hell? Now that was a whole new ball game. I had a lot more questions about the Winchesters that needed answering, but I decide to listen in a little more before making my entrance.

"Awesome." Dean pushes the book away from him. "So we have about zilch in what the hell Holly might be. That's just great." He complains.

"Dean cut out the pissy mood. It's not helping anyone." Sam snaps at him, looking tired himself.

That's the time when I awkwardly decide to enter the room. "Um, do you guys need any help?" I ask timidly as they all jump in surprise at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." Dean speaks up first; pulling another book to him and flipping open the top cover. "We got it from here Hol. You should probably go rest up more. You aren't exactly in tip top shape."

"I have to agree with Dean on this one. You need your rest." Bobby adds in and Sam nod in return.

"I don't think I could stay in bed another minute. I need to start doing something before I lose my mind from boredom." I state, growing uncomfortable by their concerned stares.

"Actually there is one thing you can do...and you're not going to like it..." Dean speaks up again, glancing up at me with apprehensive eyes.

"And that would be...?" I ask cautiously.

"First, lemme just state the facts. We have demons tracking you down left and right and they know how you look. So, in order to keep you hidden better we are gonna need you to make some changes." He falters off as I stare at him in disbelief.

"What?! You don't mean like a damn makeover, do you?" Well, today is going to suck.

"Basically." He shrugs. "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to be rational here and to further my case, Sam and Bobby agree with me too." He points out.

"Sam? Bobby? Do I really have to?" I whine. "What is a little hair dye and makeup going to do? It's not like I'm going to get face surgery." I elaborate.

"Yeah that's true, but still, changing how you look a bit shouldn't be such a bad thing either." Bobby adds in.

"I know I'm being difficult..." I begin to say before Dean interrupts me with a cough.

"Understatement." He states behind his hand.

"Anyways...as I was saying," I roll my eyes at him. ", wouldn't the sight of me being with the two Winchester boys already paint a target on my back? I mean come on. I'm not dumb. I saw how those demons wanted to rip you apart Dean. I'm not so sure I'm being irrational here."

"She does have a point." Sam finally speaks up, thank god. "It's not like we aren't on demons radars as much as the next hunter, but we do have some bad beef with Lucifer's followers and we still have Crowley to look after. Who knows what he's up to?" Sam defends as Bobby and Dean look at him in frustration.

They both open their mouth to object, but nothing comes out.

"See Sam gets me! Come on!" I whine.

"No Hol. You are getting that makeover whether you like it or not. It's not just about us anymore. If anything to help make things a little easier, this would be it." Dean crosses his arms stubbornly. "So are you going to come with me or am I going to have to use the hand cuffs again?"

I groan loudly in defeat before complying. "Fine. But I get to choose what I want. Deal?" I sternly place my hands on my hips.

"Deal." He smirks, closing his book shut and quickly grabbing his car keys. "Have fun with the research fellas!" He shouts tauntingly with a wink before pushing me out the door.


End file.
